La reina de mi corazon
by princessoftherock
Summary: Han pasado 2 años que sus hermanos murieron. Susan vuelve a Narnia ¿Que va a pasar cuando se reencuentre con Caspian? ¿Cual sera la reaccion de Susan, cuando se entere que Caspian esta casdo y que tiene un hijo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola Narnianos, estoy nerviosa esta es la primera historia de Suspian que subo, me gustaria saber su opinion.

Los personajes de las cronicas no me pertenecen, si fuerna mios, Susan hubiera vuelto a Narnia y Caspian estaria casado con ella, pero no es mia ;(

* * *

\- _Susan estaba en un auto, con tres chicas, ellas se reían, mientras escuchaban música._

 _-Maite presta atención al camino- le dijo Susan a su amiga_

 _-Déjame disfrutar mi ulema noche de soltera- dijo la chica llamada Maite con una sonrisa en sus labios._

 _-Si, déjala que disfrute- dijo una chica que estaba en el asiento trasero –Disfruta tu también Susan- la chica que conducía se agacho y subió el volumen de la música_

 _-No digo que no disfrute- dijo Susan sonriendo –Solo que- ella no pudo seguir hablando porque una luz la encegueció y después todo se volvió negro. –_

-¡Susan!- grite y me siento, me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación y reñía mi cara cubierta de sudor.

-¿Caspian, este bien?- me pregunto mi esposa Lilliandil

-Si estoy bien- le dije y pase una mano por mi pelo –solo fue una horrible pesadilla- me volví a acostar y ella empezó a acariciarme el pelo hasta que se quedo nuevamente dormida.

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba dormida, me levante de la cama y salí de mi cuarto para ir hacia el cuarto donde estaban todas las armas de los reyes de antaño, entre despacio para que nadie sepa que estoy ahí y me acerque a donde estaba el cuadro de mi bella Susan, yo toque el cuadro mientras suspiraba.

-¿Por qué apareces en mi sueños, ahora? – Me pregunte a mi mismo –Me extrañaras- dije mientras veía el cuadro –No lo creo- suspire y me senté en el piso para poder obsérvala mejor-

"Ella era muy bonita, inteligente y divertida, seguramente ya tiene un novio o lo peor ella ya estaba casada."- pensé para mi mientras me paraba y me acercaba a la puerta –Como me gustaría que estuvieses aquí- dije mientras salía del cuarto y me dirigía a mi habitación para tratar de volver a dormir, pero no creo que pueda.

* * *

Hola Narnianos, estoy nerviosa, porque esta es la primera historia de Suspian que subo, me gustaria saber su opinion, espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de las cronicas no me pertenecen.

* * *

Lucy pv:

Me desperté con una sonrisa en mi rostro, la razón era que ayer había soñado con mi hermana, la extrañaba tanto, yo quería que ella este conmigo, mientras me arreglara para ir a desayunar, vi que en el espejo tenía una foto con Susan, yo la mire y sonreí tristemente.

-Te extraño tanto, hermana- pensé mientras veía la fotografía

"Yo también te extraño" me di la vuelta para ver quien había dicho, pero no había nadie. Inmediatamente volví a mirar la foto y la puse donde estaba, cuando termine de arreglarme, salí de mi habitación y baje al comedor, todos estaban en la mesa.

-Por fin te despertaste, Lu- dijo Peter, con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo le devolví la sonrisa –Edmundo tiene hambre- yo mire a Edmund y el asintió la cabeza, yo me senté al lado de Peter y todos empezamos a desayunar. Me di cuenta que Peter estaba muy pensativo, y no sabía porque estaba de esa manera.

Peter pv:

Después de que termine de desayunar, me levante de la mesa del comedor y fui a la cabelleriza tenía ganas de cabalgar un poco, estaba triste. La razón por la que me sentía de esa manera era porque extrañaba mucho a Susan, me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí, pero después lo pienso mejor y ella estaría en el dolor si descubre que Caspian está casado y con un hijo.

-Te extraño Su- dije mientras me bajaba del caballo –Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo y nuestros hermanos-

"Estoy cerca Pet" me di la vuelta pero no había nadie

-Susan?- pregunte

"Si, Pet" me dijo esa voz

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Porque me hablas?- pregunte

-Estoy cerca de ti ella me dijo

-¿En dónde?- pregunte mientras miraba para todos lados

"Busca mi flor favorita" la voz dijo

-¿Dónde están esas flores?- le pregunte esa voz, pero ya nadie me respondió, me senté en el césped y empecé a tratar de recordar la flor favorita de mi hermana mayor, pero no podía recordarla, tengo que preguntarle a Lucy, ella siempre le regalaba flores a Susan cuando estaban juntas, me subí a mi caballo y cabalgue de nuevo al castillo.

Lilliandil pv:

Después de que mi hijo y los reyes de antaño se fueron, aproveche mi oportunidad para hablar con mi esposo.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de tu pesadilla?- le dije

-No- el me dijo secamente y se levanto de la silla. Eso confirmo mis sospechas el había soñado nuevamente con ella y eso me partía el corazón.

-¿Soñaste de nuevo con ella?- le pregunte y él me miro confundido

-No sé de que hablas- el me dijo

-No mientas Caspian, ella es con la única que sueñas, siempre sueñas con ella- le dije mientras trataba de contener mis lagrimas.

-Fue solo una pesadilla- me dijo

-¿Una pesadilla?- el asintió la cabeza –ah me imagino que viste, ella siendo feliz con alguien más que no seas tú, porque seguramente ella ya te olvido y vos seguís pensando en ella- le dije muy molesta. Caspian me iba decir algo, pero después se fue dejándome sola, en el pasillo. Estaba tan molesta que decidí ir hasta donde estaba el cuarto sagrado de mi esposo y me acerque a la pintura de Susan la "Benévola" –Te odio – le dije mirando su pintura –Ojala que donde quiera que estés te pudras y nunca vuelvas aparecer en los pensamientos de Caspian- agarre la pintura y la tire al piso, cuando hice eso, me dirigí a sus elemento de batalla, pero me di cuenta que faltaba el arco y las flechas.

"Seguramente las tiene Caspian" pensé mientras salía del cuarto.

Caspian pv:

Después de que tuve esa ridícula discusión con Lilliandil, decida ir a las caballerizas para despejarme un poco, ahí estaban los hermanos Pevensie, estaban hablando de algo

-Tienes que recordar Lu- dijo Peter

-Intento pero estoy confundida- dijo ella tristemente

-Inténtalo- dijo Edmun –la flor favorita de Susan es –

-La flor favorita de tu hermana es la violeta- les dije ellos se dieron vuelta y después Peter miro a Lucy que ella asintió la cabeza -¿Por qué preguntas Pet?- le pregunte.

-Creerán que estoy loco- dijo Pet –pero escuche su voz-

-No estás loco- dijo Edmund –yo también hable con ella- todos miramos a Edmund

-Yo también- dijo Lucy –ella me dijo que me extrañaba-

-A mi me dijo que pronto nos encontraríamos- dijo Edmund

-Yo soñé con ella- todos me miraron

-¿Qué soñaste?- pregunto Peter un poco molesto

-Eso no es lo importante- dijo Lucy –lo importante es encontrar esas flores para saber qué es lo que quiso decir Susan- Todos nos sorprendimos, porque nunca escuchamos un pensamiento tan maduro de Lucy

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lu- dijo Edmund, Peter y yo asentimos la cabeza, estábamos por ir a buscar las flores, cuando un soldado se nos acerco.

-Rey Caspian- yo lo mire – alguien se animo a destruir el cuadro de la "benévola"-

-¿Qué?- le pregunte enojado

-Ve con ellos- dijo Edmund –Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás- los tres se subieron al caballo y se fueron corriendo, yo me baje del caballo y el soldado me llevo hasta el salón de los reyes de antaño.

* * *

¿Que opinan?


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de las cronicas no me pertenecen.

Pregunta: ¿Alguien sabe como se llama el duende que salvo a Susan que se caiga en Narnia el principe Caspian?

* * *

Caspian pv:

Cuando llegue corriendo al cuarto, quede sin habla, todo lo que era de Susan, estaba rota, una parte de mi corazón se rompió inmediatamente. Lo único que tenia para recordar a Susan, además del amor que sentía por ella, un idiota se encargo de romperlo, estaba tan enojado por eso.

-Déjenme solo- dije susurrando, en este momento lo único que quería hacer era estar solo, ningún soldado se movió de mi lado -¡Déjenme Solo!- grite y todos se fueron, cerré la puerta para que nadie me vea y después caí de rodillas, toque la pintura del cuadro de Susan y no pude evitar empezar a llorar.

Edmund pv:

Cuando llegamos al centro del bosque, nos separamos para que podamos buscar por todo el bosque. Mientras caminaba por el bosque, pude ver que Peter y Lucy estaban haciendo lo mismo que yo, estaba a punto de rendirme, cuando encontré el cuerno de Susan.

"Tienes que usarlo" dijo una voz que inmediatamente supe que era Susan, puse el cuerno en la boca y lo hice sonar fuertemente, me di cuenta que Peter me miro extrañado por lo que acaba de hacer, yo me acerque a él, para explicarle porque lo hizo, pero en ese momento escuchamos el grito de Lucy.

Lucy pv:

Después de que Edmundo sonó el cuerno de Susan, vi que cerca de donde estaba, empezaron a crecer muchas flores violetas y entonces vi una luz muy brillante, yo cerré los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir vi el cuerpo de Susan.

-¡Susan!- grite fuertemente y fui corriendo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo, mis hermanos vinieron hacia mí y rodeamos a Susan, Peter intento despertarla, pero no lo logro. Entonces Edmund la levanto en sus brazos para volver a donde dejamos los caballos

-Hay que llevarla al castillo- dijo Peter, mientras se subía al caballo, Peter agarro a Susan de los brazos de Edmund y la sentó en su caballo, puso sus brazos alrededor de Susan y la cabeza de ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de Peter –Vayan rápido hacia el castillo, busquen una sanadora, yo enseguida los coy a alcanzar- Edmund y yo nos subimos a los caballos y nos fuimos cabalgando rápidamente hasta allí.

Caspian pv:

Después de que deje de llorar, me levante del piso y salí del cuarto, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, vi a mi hijo y a Lilliandil hablando, yo me acerque a ellos.

-Me entere que estas de luto- dijo Rillian, yo lo mire, no tenía ganas de hablar –lo digo porque el cuadro de tu amada, está destruido-

-Rillian respeta a tu padre- dijo Lilliandil

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo, el no te respeta a ti?- dijo Lilliandil a Rillian -¿Cuántas veces te quedaste dormida llorando por la culpa de el?- Admito que él tiene razón, pero no puedo lograr amar a Lilliandil, y me molesta pensar que ella llorar por mi culpa. -¿O me equivoco?- Al no responder nada, Rillian se fue y Lilliand fue detrás de el.

"Me encantaría cambiar lo que siento por Susan" pensé "Pero no puedo". Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, porque Lucy viene corriendo hacia mí, me di cuenta que estaba agitada, por haber corrido.

-¿Qué pasa Lu?- le pregunte

-Necesitamos una sanadora- dijo Lucy

-¿Por qué te sientes mal?- le pregunte preocupado. En este último tiempo Lucy se había convertido como una hermana menor para mí y la cuidaba mucho. Ella me estaba por responder cuando en ese momento, entra Peter con alguien en los brazos.

-Susan- dije y me acerque rápidamente a Peter, era ella, mi hermosa reina estaba aquí en Narnia. Me di cuenta que estaba mas pálida de lo normal y sus labios eran pálidos –Busca sanadoras ¡Ya!- le dije a un soldado, el asintió la cabeza y yo levanto a Susan en mis brazos, a Peter no le agrado que haga eso, pero se dio cuenta que no era momento de discutir.

-Hay que llevarla a su habitación- dijo Lucy, Peter agarro a Susan de mis brazos y ellos fueron a la habitación, no podía creer que ella estaba aquí, después de años de no saber de ella, volví a sentir mi corazón.

Lilliand pv:

Decidí pasar un rato con mi hijo, para que no sienta tanto el abandono de su padre.

-¿Tu hiciste eso?- le pregunte a mi hijo

-Si- dijo el –Creí que si rompía su maldito cuadro mi padre, dejaría de pensar en ella-

-Rillian escucha- empezó a decir, pero en ese momento se escucho el grito de Caspian, yo salí del cuarto de mi hijo y fui a buscar que era lo que estaba pasando, mientras lo buscaba encontré a Lucy que estaba sollozando -¿Qué pasa pequeña?- le pregunte, ella sacudió la cabeza –Confía en mi-

-Mi hermana esta en Narnia- dijo – pero ella no está despierta- ella empezó a llorar –y lo único que quiero estar al lado de ella, pero mis hermanos no me permiten, porque dicen que soy muy chiquita- No pude decir nada lo único que había en mi cabeza era "mi hermana esta en narnia" y esas palabras se repetían muchas veces. En ese momento veo que Peter, Edmund y Caspian salen de una habitación que había estado cerrada por mucho tiempo -¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Lucy y me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Las sanadoras nos pidió que salgamos- dijo Edmund –Asi que no sabemos-

-Lo único que sé que esta inconsciente y no se escucha ningún síntoma, de que ella estuviera viva- dijo Peter y me di cuenta que Caspian estaba triste. Decidí ir a mi cuarto y acostarme, mientras me acercaba a mi cuarto, Rillian se acerco.

-¿Qué paso Madre?- me pregunto Rillian preocupado

-Ella esta aquí- le dije antes de entrar a mi cuarto y acostarme en la cama para llorar, sabía que si ella estaba aquí, iba a perder a Caspian, aunque sé que él me quiere, el ama a Susan y si no pude ganar el corazón de Caspian, cuando ella no estaba, ahora que está aquí va a ser imposible.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de las cronicas no me pertenecen.

* * *

Rillian pv:

Estaba mol esto, ¿Qué digo molesto?, estaba muy enojado, yo creí que si destruía su cuadro, mi padre la iba a olvidar, pero en vez de eso, la traje de vuelta. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, vi unas sanadoras saliendo de un cuarto que hace años estaba cerrado, espere que se fueran y yo fui a ese cuarto.

Cuando entre, vi que había alguien acostado en la cama, me acerque y entonces la vi, era ella, la única persona que destruía mi felicidad, la persona que evitaba que mi padre me amara y amara a mi madre. No pude evitar acercarme a ella, mi madre era más hermosa que ella, aun no entiendo porque mi padre la amaba tanto.

Susan pv:

Lo último que me acuerdo que estaba en un lugar oscuro, pero podía escuchar voces, intente moverme, pero no podía mover, sentía como si algo pesado estaba sobre mi cuerpo, por eso no podía moverlo. Mientras estaba en esa oscuridad, escuche un rugido que reconocí de inmediato era Aslan, cuando se acabo la oscuridad el estaba ahí, yo me incline ante él.

-No hace falta que lo hagas, querida- me dijo

-¿Qué hago aquí?- le pregunte

-Tu eres la última prueba- el dijo

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- le pregunte

-Con el tiempo lo vas a saber- el volvió a rugir y empecé a desaparecer de su lado –Tienes una misión muy importante- eso es lo último que dijo.

Rillian pv:

No podía dejar de verla, en especial porque sé que ella está aquí, por mi culpa. Me senté al borde de la cama, para poder verla de cerca, cuando en ese momento ella abrió los ojos, muy lentamente. Ella me miro y yo me levante de la cama asustado, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarlo. Tuve la suerte que en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta, me di vuelta y vi que era Lucy.

-Rillian- ella dijo, pero no pudo seguir hablando -¡Susan!- dijo sonriendo, ella se acerco a su hermana y yo salí de la habitación.

Lucy pv:

Admito que me sorprendió ver a Rillian, en la habitación de mi hermana, pero eso no importaba ahora, lo importante era que Susan estaba despierta.

-¡Susan!- dije sonriendo, me acerque a su cama con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ella me devolvió la sonrisa, había extrañado tanto a mi hermana, que no pude evitar abrazarla y empezar a llorar

-No llores Lu-ella me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunte preocupada

-Un poco dolorida- ella me dijo, yo agarre mi poción y le di de tomar un poco, cuando hice eso, ella me sonrió -¿Dónde estoy?- ella me pregunto después de un tiempo.

-Estamos en Narnia- cuando dije eso, ella frunció el ceño y miro para todos lados, pero después ella cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Dónde están Peter y Edmund?- pregunto, me di cuenta que ya se sentía mejor.

-Ellos están afuera- les dije -¿Quieres sorprenderlos?-

-Lu- ella dijo y yo fruncí el ceño –obvio que quiero hacerlo- ella se levanto de la cama y ambas salimos del cuarto, para buscar a Edmund y Peter.

Lilliandil pv:

Después de haber estado un tiempo encerrada en mi habitación, decidí salía a caminar un poco, cuando salí de mi habitación, la vi ella estaba saliendo de su habitación con Lucy, me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo mientras caminaba, seguramente va a ver a mi Caspian, tengo que demostrarle que yo soy su esposa y que él me ama aunque no sea cierto.

* * *

Pregunta: ¿Les gustaria un acercamiento entre Rillian y Susan?


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de las cronicas no me pertenecen.

* * *

Lilliandil pv:

Cuando llegue al frente del castillo, vi que Caspian y Edmund estaban practicando con sus espadas, me di cuenta que el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. Seguramente porque su amada reina esta aquí, mientras los miraba escuche la voz de Lucy, hablando de alguien, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, cuando Caspian le gano a Edmund, yo me acerque a él, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Felicidades Caspian- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro y lo bese, me di cuenta que eso sorprendió a Caspian, porque nosotros no somos de mostrarnos "amor" en público.

Peter pv:

Me sentía incomodo ver a Lilliandil y Caspian besándose, asi que empecé a practicar con Edmund, quería enseñarle todo lo que se con la espada. Mientras luchaba con él, sentí un perfume muy dulce, que se me hizo conocido, pero no le preste atención. Entonces veo que Edmund deja de pelear y sonríe.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte y el señalo, cuando me di vuelta, no pude evitar que mi espada se cayera al piso, al igual que mi escudo -¡Susan!- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Edmund y yo fuimos corriendo hacia ella, cuando llegue hacia ella la abrace y ella me devolvió el abrazo, Edmund la abrazo también y Lucy hizo lo mismo, la habíamos extrañado tanto y transmitimos esa sensación en el abrazo.

Susan pv:

Había extrañado tanto a mis hermanos, que no me importo que Caspian estaba ahí con su esposa, solo me concentre en la sensación que ellos me transmitían. Cuando nos dejamos de abrazar, todos estábamos llorando.

-Te extrañe tanto hermanita- dijo Edmund tratando de no llorar, pero me di cuenta que no podía, porque volvió a abrazarme y empezó a sollozar, yo lo abrace nuevamente. Aunque nunca tuve una relación, tan estrecha con Edmund el era mi hermanito menor y lo quería mucho.

Caspian pv:

Me quede helado cuando vi a Susan, no podía dejar de sonreir, al saber que estaba bien, que estaba cerca de mí. Lo único que quería hacer, acercarme a ella y abrazarla, decirle que todavía la amo, pero no pude hacerlo, porque Lilliandil estaba ahí y ella es mi esposa, tenía que respetarla, además ella estaba con sus hermanos, decidí entrar al castillo para respetar su momento.

Rillian pv:

Estaba cansado de estar en mi cuarto, asi que decidí salí un rato, necesitaba despejarme, cuando salí de mi habitación, fui directamente al frente del castillo, generalmente ahí se encuentran Edmund, Peter y mi padre, podríamos entrenar un poco. Cuando llegue al patio, vi que ella estaba con sus hermanos, los 4 estaban riéndose y abrazándose, nunca había visto tan felices. No pude evitar acercarme a ella, quería saber que era lo que tanto le llama la atención a mi padre.

-Hola- dije y vi que ella me sonrió cuando me vio, me di cuenta que tenía una hermosa sonrisa y yo no pude evitar sonreir

-Susan- dijo Lucy y se acerco a mí con ella –te presento él es el príncipe Rillian- cuando me acerque a ella no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos color celeste.

-Mucho gusto su majestad- le dije y bese su mano.

-Llámeme Susan, su majestad- ella dijo

-Entonces llámame Rillian- ella asintió la cabeza y me sonrió.

Aunque sé que ella es la culpable, de lo que pasa entre mis padres, me parece una chica dulce y con una sonrisa linda.

-¿Puedes devolverme mi mano?- Susan dijo, no me di cuenta que en todo momento, yo estaba sosteniendo su mano

-Lo siento- le dije y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, ella me sonrió cuando paso eso y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Susan pv:

Después de que Rillian, soltó mi mano, no pude evitar sonreir, admito que tenía una linda sonrisa, que me hizo recordar a la sonrisa de Caspian.

"Basta Susan" me dije a mi misma "el está casado y tiene un hijo, deja de pensar en el"

-Vamos Su, tienes que descansar- dijo Peter, me di cuenta que le molesto la interacción que tuve con Rillian.

-No tengo ganas de hacerlo- Peter me dio una mirada de regaño y yo rodee mis ojos –Esta bien- dije sabia que Peter iba a seguir insistiendo hasta que le diga que sí.

-Adiós Susan- dijo Rillian –Fue un placer conocerte-

-Lo mismo digo- eso fue lo último que dije y entre en el castillo con Peter y mis hermanos menores.

* * *

¿que les parece?


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de las cronicas no me pertenecen.

* * *

Susan pv:

Cuando entramos al castillo, me fui directamente a mi habitación, espere que mis hermanos estén ocupados y salí de mi habitación, quería explorar Narnia, quería ver qué cambios hubo y quería encontrar la manera de estar sola, para poder comunicarme con Aslan. Me estaba dirigiendo a las caballerizas, cuando.

-Susan- me di la vuelta y vi que era Caspian, el se acerco a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien- le dije, mientras jugaba con mis manos, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa, y estar cerca de él, me pone nerviosa.

-No deberías estar levantada- dijo Caspian –necesitas descansar-

-Suenas como mi hermano- el sonrió y yo no pude evitar sonreir también

-Peter tiene razón- dijo Caspian – Ambos queremos que estés bien- cuando dijo eso agarro mi mano –Me preocupe mucho, cuando vi que estabas desmayada en los brazos de tu hermano, sentí que…- el siguió diciendo, pero yo decidí interrumpirlo, me sentía incomoda con su cercanía.

-Yo me siento bien- le dije y saque mi mano –No hace falta que te preocupes por mí, para eso están mis hermanos-

-Lo sé- Caspian me dijo –Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, eres muy importante para mí y tú lo sabes- Cuando los dos cruzamos nuestras miradas, volví a sentir esa sensación extraña que hace mucho no sentía y además no pude evitar recordar el beso que le di, la última vez que estuve en Narnia. No sabía que decir, el también era muy importante para mí, y aunque el este casado, mi corazón sigue latiendo por él.

-Hola- mire para ver quien había saludado y vi que era la mujer que había besado a Caspian, entonces supe que ella era su esposa. –Mi nombre es Lilliandil, la esposa de Caspian-

-Mucho gusto su majestad- dije

-Dime Lilliandil- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y después miro a Caspian, yo me sentí incomoda en ese momento.

-Permiso- dije y aproveche para salir del castillo y fui a las caballerizas, aunque no quisiera me afectaba mucho ver a Caspian y saber que está casado, necesitaba estar sola asi que me subí al caballo de Edmund y me dirigí a la playa.

Caspian pv:

Después de que Susan se fue, yo mire a Lilliandil, que estaba enojada conmigo.

-¿Que?- le pregunte.

-Sabes que soy tu esposa- yo asentí la cabeza-tienes que respetarme-

-Lo sé Lilliandil, se que eres mi esposa, no lo olvido- le dije un poco molesto, porque me molesta que me lo remarque todo el tiempo, como si yo pudiera olvidarlo.

-Algunas veces parece que lo olvidas- ella dijo, yo rodee mis ojos, decidí volver a la oficina para no seguir discutiendo con ella.

Lilliandil pv:

Odio que Caspian, me deje con la palabra en la boca, siempre hace eso, en especial cuando el tema de conversación es Susan, su amada reina. Decidí tratar de tranquilizarme y dar una vuelta por el castillo, para buscar a Susan y hacerle ver que yo soy la esposa de Caspian y aunque ella esté aquí, nada va a a cambiar eso. Decidí ir directamente a su habitación, para hablar con ella, entre a su habitación, pero no había nadie, decidí quedarme en su habitación y esperar por ella. No iba a permitir que Susan me robe a mi marido.

Susan pv:

Cuando llegue a la playa, me arrodille en la arena y empecé a llorar, aunque trate de hacer todo lo posible para no hacerlo, no pude evitarlo, necesitaba llorar, para sacar todo el dolor que tenía en mi corazón. Mientras lloraba, no podía evitar en pensar en Aslan.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pensé mientras lloraba.

Después que me canse de llorar, me acosté en la arena, para disfrutar del viento, del ruido de las olas del mar y la arena, cerré los ojos y solo me concentre en disfrutar de la playa.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de las cronicas no me pertenecen.

* * *

Susan pv:

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me di cuenta que ya se estaba haciendo de noche, me levante de la arena, me limpie el vestido y después me subí nuevamente al caballo, y me dirigí al castillo. Seguramente mis hermanos deben estar preocupados por mí. Cuando llegue al castillo, me baje del caballo, y me dirigí a la caballeriza para dejar el caballo, cuando ya lo había guardado, entre al castillo y me fui a mi habitación, no quería ver a nadie, no quería que nadie me moleste. Cuando entre a mi habitación, me sorprendí cuando vi a la esposa de Susan sentada en mi cama.

Lilliandil pv:

Después de haber esperado horas, por fin apareció Susan, me di cuenta que ella se sorprendió cuando me vio.

-Hola- ella me dijo

-Hola- le dije –Espero no incomodarte, pero necesito hablar contigo-

-Dime- le dije

-Se que conoces a Caspian antes que yo, también se que fuiste su primer amor, su primera ilusión- ella asintió la cabeza –pero solo eso eres, una ilusión que se acabo después de que te fuiste, porque después conoció a su verdadero amor, ese amor soy yo y como veras también formo una bella familia, no sé qué haces aquí, pero si tenias la mínima idea de conquistar a Caspian, te equivocas, porque él es muy feliz sin ti.-

-Yo no quiero conquistar a Caspian- dijo Susan –y se perfectamente que eres su esposa-

-Nada mas quería recordártelo- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro –si en algún momento de tu vida se te ocurriera intentar algo con Caspian, tienes que recordad que yo mando en el corazón de Caspian y que tu solamente fuiste una ilusión.- Eso fue lo último que dije y después me fui de su habitación.

Susan pv:

Después de que Lilliandil se fue de mi habitación, yo me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos. Ella tiene razón, no debería estar aquí o pensar en Caspian con amor, el está casado y es feliz con su esposa e hijo, tal vez debería averiguar cuál es mi misión, cumplirla y después volver a Inglaterra, donde pertenezco, volvería con mis amigas, saldríamos como siempre, disfrutaría de la boda de mi mejor amiga y después aceptaría la invitación a salir de Frederick, el primo de una de mis amigas. El era un chico agradable y siempre trata de conquistarme, debería darle una oportunidad, para llegar a conocerlo mejor.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, porque alguien entro en mi habitación, levante la vista y vi que se trataba de Lucy, ella me sonrió y se acerco a mí.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto Lucy

-Bien- le dije

-Acabo de ver que Lilliandil salió de tu habitación- dijo ella -¿Paso algo?-

-No- le mentí con una sonrisa –solo estábamos hablando y me dio la bienvenida nuevamente a Narnia-

-Ella es agradable- dijo Lucy y yo asentí la cabeza –También se que hoy hablaste con Caspian-

-Asi es- le dije – quería saber cómo me sentía y yo le dije que estaba bien, eso fue lo único que hablamos- Lucy asintió la cabeza y sonrió.

-Me alegra de que estés en Narnia- dijo Lucy

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí- dije –en especial porque los extrañaba mucho-

-Nosotros también te extrañábamos- dijo Lucy –me puse muy triste cuando Aslan dijo que vos ya no eras amiga de Narnia y que por eso no volvías, pero ahora estas aquí y estoy feliz por eso- Lucy me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo. Aunque Lilliandil tenga razón, que yo no debería estar aquí, pero ahora me di cuenta que no venia por Caspian, Aslan me trajo aquí, porque extrañaba a mis hermanos, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba admitirlo

–Te amo hermanita- le dije y bese su frente.

Lucy pv:

Después que el abrazo con mi hermana se termino, salimos de la habitación y bajamos al comedor, porque la cena estaba servida.

-Las iba a ir a buscar- dijo Edmund –Me muero de hambre-

-Siempre tienes hambre- dijo Susan, Peter y yo sonreímos, porque ella tenía razón. Me di cuenta que ni Caspian, ni Lilliandil estaban en el comedor, pero decidí no prestar atención y decidí disfrutar nuestra cena familiar.

Susan pv:

Después de que la cena termino, mis hermanos y yo fuimos al frente del castillo, mientras que Edmund y Peter jugaban, Lucy recogía flores, yo me apoye en la puerta. Mientras miraba a mis hermanos, no pude evitar en pensar lo que me dijo Lilliandil. Admito que me molesto lo que me dijo, pero ella tiene razón, yo no tenía que permitir que Caspian se acerque, el era un hombre casado y con un hijo, además solo fui una ilusión para él. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hermoso sonido, me di cuenta que venía de las caballerizas, me acerque y vi que Rillian estaba tocando una flauta, admito que tocaba bastante bien.

-¿Suena bien?- el pregunto y levanto la vista

-Lo siento no quería interrumpirte- le dije apenada

-No me interrumpiste- Rillian dijo con una sonrisa –solo estaba aburrido y decidí tocar la flauta-

-Tocas bien, la flauta- le dije

-Gracias- dijo Rillian –pero prefiero tocar el violín-

-¿En serio?- pregunte y el asintió con la cabeza –el violín es mi instrumento favorito-

-¿Tal vez podría escucharte algún día?- yo sonreí cuando dijo eso, porque nunca me anime a tocar el violín frente a alguien, me daba vergüenza.

-Tal vez- dije con una sonrisa.

-Susan- escuche la voz de Peter

-Ahí voy- dije

-Hasta mañana- me dijo Rillian con una sonrisa, yo sonreí y después salí de la caballeriza, mientras me acercaba a mi hermano, escuche que Rillian volvía a tocar la flauta y yo sonreí. Peter me acompaño a mi habitación y después se fue, yo me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos.

Rillian pv:

Después de que se fue Susan, seguí tocando la flauta, por unos minutos y después decidí ir a mi habitación a descansar, cuando me acerque a donde estaba mi habitación, escuche que mis padres estaban discutiendo como siempre, yo rodee los ojos y me acosté en mi cama. Aunque quisiera que mis padres se llevan bien, me di cuenta que eso es imposible, ellos no se quieren, solo están juntos por compromiso y eso me molesta, pero tenía que acostumbrarme a eso.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de las cronicas no me pertenecen.

* * *

Susan pv:

- _Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que estaba en un lugar oscuro, estaba acostada en algo que era cómodo, pero no me gustaba ver todo esta oscuridad._

 _"¿Dónde estoy?" pensé mientras intentaba levantarme del suelo._

 _Pero no podía levantarme, parecía que estaba atada al suelo. Quise gritar para pedir ayuda, pero no me salía la voz, parecía que era muda._ -

Cuando abrí mis ojos de ese sueño, Lucy estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano y tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Su- ella dijo y se seco las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Me di cuenta que ella estaba tratando de dejar de llorar, yo puse su mano en su cara y sonreí para que deje de llorar.

-No llores Lu estoy bien- dije y ella suspiro para tratar de calmar su llanto

-Me asustaste mucho- dijo Lucy

-¿Porque?- le pregunte

-Vine a despertarte para que desayunes con nosotros y después vamos a dar una vuelta por Narnia- empezó a decir Lucy y se levanto de la cama –cuando entre en tu cuarto estabas temblando, intente despertarte pero no funcionaba y tu seguías temblando-

-Fue una pesadilla- le dije para tranquilizarla –pero ahora estoy bien-

-¿Estas segura?- me pregunto Lucy

-Si- le dije con una sonrisa –Vamos a desayunar y después iremos a pasear por Narnia - le agarre la mano y salimos de mi habitación -Lu- ella me miro –No quiero que esto lo sepan Peter y Edmund-

-¿Por qué?- ella me pregunto

-Sabes cómo son ellos y si llegan a saber lo que pasó, estarán todo el día encima de mí y no quiero que pase eso- le dije

-Pero…- ella dijo pero yo la interrumpir

-Solo fue una pesadilla, no lo vamos a asustar a ellos por eso-le dije

-Está bien- dijo y yo sonreí –pero si pasa de nuevo se lo voy a decir- yo asentí la cabeza y estire mi dedo menique ella hizo lo mismo y lo enganchamos. Sabía que Lucy estaba haciendo una promesa conmigo y que no le iba a decir a nadie.

Lucy pv:

Después de que Susan y yo hicimos esa promesa, fuimos al comedor, pero nos encontramos a Edward y Peter en el camino.

-Buenos días dormilona- le dijo Edmundo a Susan y ella rodeo los ojos

-Vamos a dar un paseo por Narina- dijo Peter -¿Quieres venir?-

-Lucy me dijo- dijo Susan con una sonrisa –Vamos tengo ganas de salir de aquí-

Peter sonrió paso un brazo alrededor de Susan y todos salimos para dirigirnos a la caballeriza. Cuando llegamos ahí Rillian estaba acariciando a su caballo.

-Buenos días sus majestades- dijo Rillian

-Rillian sabes que no nos gusta que nos llames asi- dijo Edmund

-Fue una broma- dijo y sonrió cuando vio a Susan

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por Narnia- dijo Susan -¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-

-No quiero interrumpir su momento entre hermanos- dijo el

-No interrumpes- dijo Edmund – Además necesitamos un guía para que nos muestre todo los cambios que hay en Narnia-

-Entonces si- dijo Rillian. Todos subimos a un caballo excepto Susan, porque ella no tenía caballo en esa caballeriza.

-Yo no tengo caballo- se quejo Susan

-Te presto mi caballo- dijo Rillian

-No hace falta- dijo Susan - me siento atrás de Peter en su caballo-

-Insisto-Rilliand dijo – yo voy en el caballo de mi madre-

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Susan

-Si- dijo Rillian –Además le agradas a mi caballo- el caballo relincho y Susan sonrió

-Está bien- acepto Susan

-Te ayudo a subir- dijo Rillian mientras sostenía la silla para montar y Susan subía a su caballo

-Gracias- dijo Susan

Rillian le guiño el ojo y después subió al caballo que pertenecía a Lilliandil, cuando el ya estaba sentado en el caballo, salimos de las caballerizas y fuimos a recorrer Narnia.

* * *

Holaaaa ¿Como están? hace mucho que no actualizo esta historia, pero tenia un bloqueo mental y no sabia que hacer espero que les guste este capitulo, me encantaría saber tu opinión.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de las cronicas no me pertenecen.

* * *

Rillian pv:

Mientras estábamos cabalgando por Narnia, me di cuenta que Susan estaba distraída, yo me acerque a ella y le toque el brazo, ella se dio vuelta asustada, pero me sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que era yo.

-Me asustaste- dijo ella.

-Lo siento, no tenia intención de hacerlo- dije y sonreí – ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que tocabas el violín?- ella asiente con la cabeza –Estaba pensando en comprarme uno, pero no se cual sería el adecuado para mi ¿Me ayudas a elegir uno para mí?-

-Tendría que escucharte tocar primero- ella me dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Si quieres cuando volvemos al castillo te hago escuchar como toco- dije y ella me sonrió.

-Seria un placer- ella me dijo

Eso fue lo último que dijo y ambos no sonreímos, quedándonos en silencio, no fue un silencio incomodo, fue un silencio porque no teníamos nada que decir y además me agradaba ver como Susan me miraba cada vez que se quedaba callada. Nuestro juego de miradas, fue interrumpido porque alguien nos llamo, me di la vuelta y vi que la persona que llamo fue Edmund y Peter me miraba en forma rara.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos- dije apenado.

-Vamos- ella se dio y empezamos a cabalgar hacia el castillo.

Cuando estamos cerca del bosque, Lucy dejo de cabalgar y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa Lu?- pregunto Edmund preocupado por su hermana.

-Quiero hacer una carrera de aquí hasta el castillo- dijo emocionada

-No Lu- dijo Peter –Además estamos cerca- ella hizo puchero.

-Peter tiene razón- dijo Susan –El ultimo es el peor rey o Reyna de Narnia- termino de decir eso y empezó a cabalgar.

Inmediatamente nos miramos, Lucy fue detrás de ella y Edmund también.

-No quiero ser el peor Rey- dijo él.

Peter y yo nos miramos, el me hizo una seña y empezó a cabalgar, yo decidí seguirlos y asi empezó la carrera, Susan llevaba la ventaja, pero muy pronto me acerque a ella, dejando a sus hermanos atrás, tengo que admitir que ella es muy buena cabalgando mi caballo, aunque es arisco con las personas que no conoce mi caballo, pero parase que le cayó bien Susan.

Susan pv:

Fui la primera que llegue al castillo, no sabía cuál de mis hermanos iba a llegar detrás de mí, por eso me sorprendió cuando vi que llego Rillian, el se bajo del caballo y me sonrió. En ese momento aparecieron dos soldados y llevaron a los caballos a las caballerizas, Rillian y yo nos dirigimos adentro del castillo.

Rillian y yo fuimos directamente donde había un salón de música, el me dijo que ahí era donde su madre tocaba los instrumentos, cuando quería estar sola, el agarro el violín y empezó a tocarlo, admito que sabia tocar el violín, pero no ponía sus dedos en los lugares correctos y me di cuenta que no era para él ese violín.

-¿Qué te parece?- me pregunto.

-Tocas bien- dije y el sonrió –pero no sabes lo suficiente para tocar con ese violín, tienes que empezar por uno intermedio y después pasar al experto-

-Gracias por ser sincera- el me dijo y me dio el violín, yo lo mire -¿Quiero escucharte?-

-Hace mucho que no lo hago- le confesé

-No importa, eso no se olvida- dijo con una sonrisa.

Agarre el violín y empecé a tocarlo, mientras tocaba el violín, vi que Rillian no dejaba de sonreírme y me hacía sentir algo extraño, cuando termine de tocar el me aplaudió.

-¿Qué te parece?- le hice la misma pregunta.

-Sinceramente tengo que decirte que… estuvo asombroso- yo sonreí cuando dijo eso –Seria un honor que fueras mi maestra-

-Soy muy exigente y no acepto principiantes- dije en tono de broma y Rillian me miro con una ceja levantada –era una broma, claro que te puedo enseñar- estire mi mano y el la acepto, pero después el me tiro cerca de él y me abrazo, yo le devolví el abrazo.

* * *

Mientras que ellos estaban abrazados, ninguno se dio cuenta que dos personas estaban mirando ese momento, uno de ellos estaba enojado y la otra persona estaba feliz por lo acaba de ver, también se pudo dar cuenta que el príncipe estaba sintiendo algo por la Reina Susan y que si eso era cierto ella daría un paso al costado para que ambos sean felices.

* * *

¿Que les parece ? ¿Quien los estaba viendo? ¿Quien sera el valiente de animarse y decirme que opinan del capitulo? ¿Quieren un acercamiento mas entre Susan y Rillian? o ¿Quieren una escena Suspian?


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de las cronicas no me pertenecen.

* * *

Susan pv:

Cuando salimos del salón de música, Rillian fue a su habitación y yo me dirigí a mi habitación, estaba por entrar cuando en ese momento, veo que Caspian se acerca a mí.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo - dijo Caspian –vamos a mi despacho-

Yo rodee mis ojos y lo seguí, cuando entramos el señalo su silla para que me siente, yo me senté en el sillón y el se sentó enfrente mío.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte.

-Me he dado cuenta que pasas mucho tiempo con mi hijo- dijo Caspian

-Asi es- dije –somos buenos amigos-

-¿Estas segura?- el pregunto y yo levante mi ceja –Aunque ame a mi hijo, el es un mujeriego y no quiero que tu ocupes un lugar en su lista, no quiero verte sufrir-

-¿Por qué te interesa?- le pregunte molesta.

-Porque no quiero verte sufrir por una desilusión- el dijo.

-No voy a sufrir una desilusión, porque no me interesa tu hijo de esa forma- le dije –y si en algún momento me llegara a interesar, tú no tienes por qué razón preocuparte, soy 1300 años mayor que tu, y tengo mis hermanos que se preocupan por mi si llega a pasar eso, entiende no quiero que te preocupes –

Después de que dije eso, me levante del sillón y salí del despacho, me dirigí directo afuera del castillo y me fui corriendo lejos de ahí, necesitaba estar sola.

Caspian pv:

Después de que Susan se fue del despacho, yo me senté en el sillón, no entiendo porque me molesta tanto que ella se lleve bien con mi hijo, cerré los ojos y no pude evitar pensar como ellos estaban abrazados, me molesta pensar que mi hijo y ella puedan tener una relación más que una amistad, me molesta pensar que Rillian pueda enamorarse de ella y que se quede con la mujer que amo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, porque en ese momento entro Lilliandil en mi despacho y me miro.

-Acabo de ver el amor de tu vida, saliendo de aquí- dijo Lilliandil -¿Qué ocurre?-

-No te importa, necesito estar solo- dije molesto.

-Escucha una cosa, desde hace unos días Rillian esta extraño, si llego a descubrir que es por la culpa de tu reinita, ella me va a conocer- cuando Lilliandil término de decir eso y salió del despacho. Yo me volví a apoyar en el sillón y cerré mis ojos. Algo tenía que hacer para averiguar qué es lo que pasa entre Rillian y Susan.

Susan pv:

Cuando fui a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama, no podía creer que Caspian crea que estoy interesada en su hija, que no se da cuenta que todavía lo amo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, porque alguien entro en mi habitación, me di la vuelta y vi que se trataba de Lucy.

-¿Por qué lloras Susan?- ella me pregunto preocupada.

-Por nada- dije y me seque las lágrimas.

-Susan eres mi hermana y sé que si lloras es por una razón- dijo Lucy –dime-

-Tuve una discusión con Caspian- dije

-¿Por qué?- ella me pregunto.

Yo suspire y le conté todo lo que me dijo y lo que había pasado.

-Escucha Su, yo he visto como Rillian te mira y como te habla- dijo ella –creo que él te quiere más que una amiga-

-¿Tu también piensas eso?- dije

-yo te vi como él te abrazo- dijo Lucy.

-entiende Lu, solo somos amigos y nada mas- me levante de mi cama –voy a dar una vuelta por Narnia-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- ella me pregunto.

-Necesito estar sola- le dije.

Después que salí de mi cuarto, empecé a caminar por el pasillo, hasta que salí al patio y me senté en la mitad de una pared que había.

-Susan- levante la vista y vi que se trataba de Rillian

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- el pregunto.

-Nada- dije y él me agarro la mano.

-¿Seguro?- el pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza –está bien te creo, Estaba por ir a dar una vuelta para buscar mi violín ¿quieres venir?-

-está bien- dije.

Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, que no sea pensar en lo que me dijo Caspian, además Rillian es un amigo y eso es lo que hacen los amigos, pasan tiempo juntos.

* * *

¿Que les parece ?


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de las cronicas no me pertenecen.

* * *

Rillian PV:

Cuando llegamos a la feria de Narnia, ayude a Susan a bajar del caballo y después atamos a los caballos cerca del árbol para que no se escapen. Mientras caminábamos por la feria vi que varios aldeanos se acercaban a nosotros y se inclinaban ante Susan la benévola.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, uno de los feriantes me atendió y fue a buscar mi violín, mientras esperaba vi que Susan se había ido para otro lugar, cuando la encontré vi que estaba viendo un hermoso violín violeta.

Susan PV:

Cuando me di la vuelta, vi que Rillian estaba hablando con el feriante, después de unos minutos el se acerco a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué te parece mi nuevo violín?- el pregunto.

-Esta muy bueno, ahora podre enseñarte- le dije sin ánimos.

-¿Estas bien Susan?- el me pregunto –Aunque no te conozco hace mucho tiempo, me doy cuenta que estas triste por algo-

-Mi hermana cree que tu estas interesado en mi- le dije –pero no de una forma amistosa ¿Tu me entiendes?-

-Lucy no es la única que piensa eso- el me dijo –Peter y Edmund piensa igual que ella-

-No entiendo porque piensan eso- le dije –tu y yo solo somos amigos-

-Si tienes razón- el me dijo.

Mientras volvíamos a donde estaban atados al caballo, vi que Rillian tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Seguramente porque iba a aprender a tocar mejor el violín, mientras cabalgábamos hacia el castillo, no pude evitar recordar lo que me había dicho Caspian.

No entiendo porque le molesta que pase tiempo con Rillian, tampoco entiendo porque a mi hermana le molesta. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando me di cuenta que llegamos al castillo.

Rillian PV:

Estaba ayudando a Susan a bajar del caballo, cuando veo que se acerca mi madre con el ceño fruncido.

-Rillian- el dijo

-después te veo- me dijo Susan susurrando para que ella no escuche.

Yo le guiñe el ojo y ella sonrió, cuando me di la vuelta vi que mi madre estaba enojada.

-¿Qué ocurre madre?- le pregunte.

-¿Te gusta?- ella pregunto y yo la mire sin entender -¿Te estoy preguntando si te gusta Susan?-

-No, si, no lo sé- le dije.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- ella me pregunto.

-No lo sé mama, no me atosigues, déjame en paz- le dije molesto.

Sé que no debí contestarle a si a mi madre, pero me estoy cansando que todo el mundo piense que siento algo por Susan, cuando yo no sé lo que siento, es una sensación extraña, algo que nunca había sentido y me cansa que todo el mundo me pregunta eso.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos.

"¿Qué me pasa contigo, Susan?" me pregunte a mí mismo.

Susan PV:

Estaba en mi habitación, cuando alguien toco la puerta, fui a abrir y vi que se trataba de Lilliandil.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte.

-Quiero que te vayas de Narnia- yo la mire –Tu no perteneces aquí, nadie te quiere a ti-

-Para tu información mis hermanos están aquí- le dije.

-Pero tus hermanos son bienvenidos, tu no- ella dijo –tu no eres amiga de Narnia-

-Tu que sabes- le dije molesta.

-Escúchame quiero que te vayas, no entiendes que tu vas a destruir a mi familia- ella dijo –primero mi esposo y ahora mi hijo, no te cansas de arruinar mi felicidad-

Estaba tan molesta por lo que estaba diciendo, que no me pude callar lo que desde hace un tiempo lo tenía guardado.

-Si destruyo tu felicidad, será porque no es tu felicidad- le dije –tal vez estas tratando de construir una falsa realidad porque no aceptas que tu esposo no te quiere-

Cuando dije eso, vi un fuego en sus ojos y me pego un cachetazo. Después de que hizo eso, salió de mi cuarto enojada, yo me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos. Después de unos minutos, me levante de la cama, salí del castillo, fui a las caballerizas y me subí al caballo de Lucy.

Necesitaba cabalgar para poder olvidar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, me dirigí a la playa por alguna razón siempre me sentía bien cuando estaba ahí, escuchar los pájaros y el sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas.

Caspian PV:

Estaba en mi despacho, cuando sentí una opresión en el pecho, eso fue extraño porque nunca lo había sentido. Por alguna razón sentí unas inmensas ganas de ir a la playa y aunque no quería hacerlo no podía evitarlo, deseaba ir a la playa.

Decidí salir del despacho, fui a las caballerizas, agarre mi caballo y me dirigí a la playa. Algo debe estar pasando por eso tengo esa sensación. Cuando llegue a la playa, me di cuenta que el caballo de Lucy estaba aquí, me baje del caballo y sin darme cuenta mis pies me llevaron hasta la playa.

Cuando llegue cerca de una roca, vi a Susan ella estaba sentada en la roca, decidí acercarme a ella y mi corazón se rompió cuando escuche que ella estaba llorando. Quise acercarme despacio, pero no pude hacerlo.

Cuando ella giro la cabeza, pude confirmarlo ella estaba llorando, ella se levanto para irse, pero yo la detuve y la agarre del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Susan?- le pregunte.

-Nada- ella dijo angustiada.

-Te conozco Susan- le dije –No lloras por nada-

-Estoy cansada que todo el mundo piensa que me conoce- ella dijo.

No pude evitarlo, me acerque a ella y la abrace, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y empezó a llorar, mientras ella lloraba yo la apreté mas a mi cuerpo, pasaba los dedos en su pelo para que deje de llorar y parecía que estaba funcionando porque ella empezó a dejar de llorar.

-No me gusta verte asi- le susurre en su oído y después bese su cabeza –No me gusta pensar que por culpa de mi hijo estas llorando-

-No fue culpa de Rillian- ella dijo y yo la mire –Solo estaba recordando algunas cosas y empecé a llorar-

Me di cuenta que me estaba ocultando algo, agarre el rostro de Susan y cuando toque el cachete ella hizo una cara rara, parecía que esa parte le dolía.

-¿Quién se atrevió a golpearte?- le pregunte.

-Nadie- ella me dijo.

Pero sabía que me estaba mintiendo, sus ojos me hablaban y ellos me decían que alguien la había golpeado.

-Dime la verdad Susan- le dije.

-No quiero hablar de eso- ella dijo –solo necesito que alguien me abrace y que me diga que todo está bien-

Cuando ella dijo eso, inmediatamente la volví a estrechar entre mis brazos fuertemente y le dije que todo está bien, para después volver a besar su cabeza.

* * *

¿Que les parece? Espero que les guste me gustaria saber su opinion y perdon por no actualizar seguido, el problema que estamos en lo ultimo de la escuela y no tengo tiempo.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de las crónicas no me pertenecen.

* * *

Susan PV:

Me sentía tan cómoda en los brazos de Caspian, no quería separarme de el, pero sabia que esto estaba mal, cuando levante mi cara, nuestros miradas se cruzaron y no pude evitar tener la misma sensación que tuve, antes de irme la ultima vez de Narnia.

-No me gusta verte llorar- dijo Caspian.

No sabia que contestarle, no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Caspian empezó a acercar su cara a mi cara y nuestros labios se juntaron. Mientras el me besaba, no pude evitar en pensar la pelea que tuve con Lilliandil todo lo que ella me había dicho, puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje lejos de mi, el me miro sorprendido por lo que había hecho.

Me aleje rápido de el, me acerque al caballo de Lucy y volví rápidamente al castillo, cuando llegue fui a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama. Aun no podía creer que Caspian me beso y yo acepte su beso, no pude evitar tocarme los labios, mientras sonreía, esto estaba tan mal, pero me encanta la sensación de sus labios en mis labios. Decidí tratar de dejar de pensar en eso y cerré los ojos iba a tratar de dormir, aunque no se si pueda hacerlo.

Mi intento de dormir, fue interrumpido porque alguien golpeo la puerta, me levante de la cama y vi que había una caja y arriba una carta que tenia mi nombre, agarre la caja y entre nuevamente a mi cuarto, me senté en la caja y abrí la tarjeta.

\- _Susan:_

 _No puedes enseñar sin tener un instrumento_

 _He visto que tu cara bonita se llenaba de felicidad al verlo_

 _Espero que te guste y que no te moleste._

 _Con Amor Rillian._ -

Abrí la caja y vi que se trataba del violín que había visto en la feria, es verdad que me había gustado el violín, pero no pensé que el me lo regalaría. Aun no lo puedo creer, mientras miraba el instrumento me acorde lo que me dijo Lucy.

-El te quiere mas que una amiga, El te quiere mas que una amiga- esas palabras no dejaban de darme vuelta en la cabeza.

Decidí cerrar la caja e ir a la habitación de Rillian. Tenia que devolverle el regalo y averiguar lo que el sentía por mi, aunque me daba vergüenza hacerlo. Nunca había sido valiente con un chico.

Rillian Pv:

Estaba en mi habitación, escuchando música, cuando alguien toco la puerta, pensé que era mi madre así que decidí abrir la puerta y decirle que se vaya, por eso me sorprendí cuando vi que era Susan.

-¿Susan?- pregunte -¿Que haces aquí?-

Ella me mostró la caja y yo me corrí de la puerta, para que entre en mi habitación y podamos hablar.

-Rillian- ella dijo.

-No acepto que me regreses el regalo- le dije rápidamente y ella puso mala cara.

-No puedo aceptarlo- Susan dijo -Es un regalo hermoso pero no es correcto-

-¿Porque?- le pregunte -Tu me vas a ayudar a tocar el violín, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.-

-Muchas personas piensan que tu y yo tenemos algo mas que una amistad- le dije sinceramente -y esto puede confirmar sus falsas sospechas-

-Tal vez no sean falsas las sospechas- dije.

Cuando yo dije eso, Susan me miro sorprendida por lo que había dicho y me acerque a ella. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, no pude evitar ver el hermoso color de sus ojos y sus hermosos labios, tenia que saber lo que sentía por ella y decidí averiguarlo en este preciso momento, me acerque a ella y la bese. Me di cuenta que ella estaba sorprendida por el beso que le había dado, cuando e aleje de ella tenia los labios abiertos, ella dejo la caja en la cama y se fue sin decir una palabra de lo que había pasado.

Yo corrí la caja de mi cama y me volví a acostar, ¿Que había hecho? ¿Porque ahora estoy mas confundido que antes? ¿Que va a pasar ahora con nuestra relación? ¿Aceptara darme clases de Violín? Decidí ponerme una almohada en mi cara para evitar que alguien escuche mi grito de decepción que siento en este momento.

Susan Pv:

Aun no podía creer que Rillian me había besado, estaba confundida no sabia que decir. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Edmund y Peter se acercaron a mi.

-¿Estas bien, Susan?- Peter me pregunto.

-Si- le dije -Solo necesito tomar un poco de aire-

-Vamos a cabalgar por el bosque ¿Quieres venir?- pregunto Edmund.

-Claro, pero hay que avisarle a Lucy- le dije.

-Ella nos esta esperando en la caballeriza- dijo Peter.

Yo sonreí inmediatamente, en este momento lo único que necesito es pasar tiempo con mis hermanos, para despejar mi mente y olvidar todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy.


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de las crónicas no me pertenecen.

* * *

Susan PV:

Cuando mis hermanos y yo nos habíamos cansado de cabalgar, ellos fueron a jugar con las espadas y yo me quede sentada con Lucy.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunte mi hermana.

Me di cuenta que estaba preocupada, porque no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que salimos del castillo, yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Dime la verdad, Su- ella me dijo -¿No confías en mi?-

-Eres mi hermana, es obvio que confió en ti- le dije -solo que todavía estoy sorprendida por lo que ocurrió hoy-

-Dime, Su- ella insistió.

\- Creo que tienes razón con lo que me dijiste - le confesé a mi hermana.

-¿Que te dije?- ella me pregunto.

-Creo que Rilian siente cosas por mi- le dije.

-¿El te lo dijo?- Lucy me pregunto.

-El me beso- le dije y ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después no lo hizo -¿Estas bien?- le pregunte a mi hermana.

-Si, estoy bien- ella me dijo sonriendo -Siempre supe que nunca iba a ser tan bonita como tu-

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunte confundida.

-Estoy enamorada de Rillian- ella me dijo -pero el siempre me vio como una amiga y cuando el te conoció supuse que no había esperanzas para mi y ahora lo confirme-

Cuando mi hermana dijo eso, no sabia que decir, admito que me sorprendía su reacción cuando hablaba del príncipe, pero no pensé que mi hermana estaba enamorada de el.

-Escucha Lucy, eres mi hermana y nunca voy a hacerte daño- le dije -Admito que estoy sorprendida por lo que paso con Riliian y Caspian, pero Rillian no me interesa de esa forma-

-¿En serio?- ella me pregunto y me miro a los ojos.

-En serio- le dije y la abrace.

Ella inmediatamente me devolvió el abrazo y después hablamos de como se enamoro de Rillian, después de eso mis hermanos volvieron al castillo, estaba aburrida y todavía no quería regresar, ademas necesitaba estar sola para asimilar todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, Caspian me beso, Rillian me beso y descubrí que mi hermana menor esta enamorada del príncipe de Narnia.

Aunque se que estoy completamente enamorada de Caspian, el beso que me dio Rillian me hizo sentir cosquillas en mi estomago, pero no quiero que Lucy sufra y para mi primero esta mi familia. Tenia que encontrar la forma de hablar con Aslan, algo mas me tenia que decir de la misión. Quería saber y terminarla para que nadie mas sufra, yo no pertenezco aquí, yo pertenezco a Inglaterra con mis amigas y mi futuro novio.

"Por favor, Susan despierta" escuche una voz "Haré lo que me pidas si despiertas"

"Amiga te necesito, por favor abre los ojos" escuche otra voz

No entendía porque escuchaba esas voces, tal vez me estoy volviendo loca, con todo lo que esta pasando. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque escuche el relincho del caballo de Peter.

Inmediatamente fui a averiguar que era y vi que el caballo estaba sobresaltado, me acerque a el e intente calmarlo.

-Aléjese de ahí, señorita- escuche una voz, me di la vuelta y vi que se trataba de un chico de mi edad.

Tenia la misma altura que Caspian, su pelo era de color rubio y sus ojos eran de color celeste, el se acerco a mi y después sonrió.

-Es el caballo de mi hermano- le dije -Yo soy-

-Una Reina de Antaño- dijo el -usted debe ser Susan, la benévola- dijo y se inclino.

-No tienes porque arrodillarte- dije sonriendo porque me di cuenta que el también era un príncipe

-Tengo que decir que las canciones al honor de su belleza no le hacen justicia, usted es mucho mas bella- yo lo mire y levante mi ceja -Lo siento mis modales desaparecen al ver una chica guapa- yo sonreí inmediatamente -Mi nombre es Caleb, soy el príncipe de Moscu-

-¿Como sabes quien soy?- le pregunte.

-He escuchado muchas historia de usted y sus hermanos- el dijo -pero nunca creí que su belleza sea capaz de superar la belleza de la luna- yo mire para abajo y me sonroje -Pensé que el caballo del Rey Peter estaba perdido y quería agarrarlo y llevárselo de vuelta al castillo, pero ahora veo que este caballo es muy afortunado- Después de que dijo eso el sonrió nuevamente -Creo que debería irme, mis padres deben estar preocupados-

-Mis hermanos también- dije.

-¿La acompaño al castillo?- el me pregunto caballerosamente

-No hace falta- le dije.

-Es un placer conocerla su majestad- el dijo.

Caleb agarro mi mano y la beso, después con una sonrisa que ilumino su rostro, me hizo una reverencia y se subió al caballo para irse. Cuando vi que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, me subí al caballo y me fui al castillo.

Cuando llegue vi que Rillian estaba esperándome en las caballerizas para hablar conmigo.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas- el me dijo - Toda mi vida tuve un resentimiento contigo, porque veía a mi madre sufrir y siempre me dije que si alguna vez tenia la oportunidad de encontrarte, yo te haría sufrir-

-Rillian- dije.

-Déjame continuar- el dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza -pero cuando te conocí personalmente, inmediatamente entendí porque mi padre todavía esta enamorado de ti- levante una ceja -Eres hermosa, dulce, inteligente y defiendes tus ideales de la misma forma que tu familia. Lo admito no pude evitar sentir una sensación extraña por ti por eso te bese, no se que es esa sensación, pero de algo estoy seguro-.

-¿De que estas seguro?- le pregunte.

-Que no puedo sentir odio por ti- Rillian dijo -Por eso te pido una oportunidad para averiguar que siento por ti-

Sinceramente no sabia que decir estaba muy sorprendida, pero decidí hacer lo correcto.

-Lo siento, Rillian, pero no puedo hacerlo- le dije -Tu eres muy guapo e inteligente y mereces alguien mejor que yo-

-No creo que exista alguien mejor que tu- el dijo.

-Lo hay- dije y pensé en Lucy -Solo tienes que darte cuenta-

-Lo intentare- dijo el -Espero que sigas siendo mi profesora después de esto-

-Lo intentare- le dije y el sonrió.

Después de eso, el se fue y yo me senté al lado del caballo de Peter. Hoy fue un día demasiado largo para mi, cerré los ojos para tratar de relajarme, pero no pude evitar en quedarme dormida.

- _Cuando abrí los ojos vi que estaba en la playa, con Aslan a mi lado_

 _-¿Aslan?- pregunte._

 _-Así es querida- dijo el -se que me necesitas y por eso estoy en tus sueños-_

 _-Quiero volver a donde pertenezco- le dijo._

 _-Tu perteneces aquí- el me dijo -Tu hermanos están aquí, tu reino esta aquí y el amor de tu vida esta aquí -_

 _-Por favor, solo quiero irme de aquí- le dije._

 _-Todos tenemos undestino escrito, Susan- dijo Aslan -pero si quieres irte, lo harás- yo inmediatamente sonreí -pero primero tienes que cumplir tu misión-_

 _-¿Que tengo que hacer?- le pregunte._

 _-Todo depende de las decisiones que tomes, acabas de tomar una decisión muy importante- dijo Aslan -Has pasado la primera prueba, pero todavía te faltan muchas y todo depende de ti, hay dos caminos y tu lo decidirás después que termine tu misión_ -

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron los ojos de Peter, me di cuenta que estaba asustado.

-En tu habitación hay una cama ¿Lo sabias?- pregunto Edmund.

Tratando de ser gracioso, para calmar el ambiente. Me levante de donde estaba sentada y le sonrei.

-Vamos Susan, tengo hambre y nadie va a empezar si no estas tu- dijo mi hermano y paso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-Siempre tienes hambre- le dije y el sonrió.

Pero me di cuenta que Peter estaba preocupado, tal vez debería decirle para que no se preocupe por mi.

* * *

¿Que les parece? Ha aparecido un nuevo chico para Susan y descubrieron que Lucy esta enamorada de Rillian.


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de las crónicas no me pertenecen.

* * *

Susan PV:

Estaba decidida en decirle a Peter, lo que estaba pasando, pero obviamente tendré que ocultar sobre el beso que me dieron Caspian y Rillian, el es muy celoso y protector conmigo, de la misma forma que Edmund es celoso y protector de Lucy. Ademas necesito contarle este secreto a alguien, necesito desahogarme con alguien y quien mejor que mi hermano mayor.

Cuando entre en la habitación de Peter, me sorprendí cuando vi a Lilliandil hablando y riéndose con el. Cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí, ella se levanto y se fue. Yo mire a mi hermano con una ceja levantada.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunte.

-No, solo somos amigos- el dijo -¿Que necesitas Su?-

-Tengo que contarte algo que me esta atormentando desde hace varios días- le dije.

-¿Se trata de Caspian? ¿Esta molestándote?- el pregunto.

-No- le dije -Escucha atentamente-

El asintió con la cabeza y yo le conté todo lo que había pasado desde mi accidente, excepto los besos. Me di cuenta que quedo sorprendido por lo que le dije, tengo que admitir que si estuviera en el lugar de Peter estaría igual.

-¿Aslan no te dijo nada mas?- fue lo primero que me pregunto.

-No- le dije -solo me dijo eso-

-Tendremos que averiguar que significa- el dijo -¿Hay algo mas que quieras decirme?-

-No- le dije.

-¿Segura?- el me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Si- le dije -¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-Lilliandil me dijo que desde que tu estas aquí, su esposo y su hijo están actuando extraño - el me dijo.

-Parece que te llevas bien con Lilliandil- le dije un poco celosa.

-Somos buenos amigos- el dijo sonriendo -No me cambies de tema ¿Que pasa con Rillian y Caspian?-

-Nada- le dije -Con Caspian nunca hablo y con Rillian solo hablamos cuando alguno de ustedes esta presenta-

Después de que dije eso, el sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Mi hermano no se puede enterar que ellos me besaron.

-¿En quien estas pensando?- el me pregunto y yo la mire confundida -Tus mejillas están coloradas-

-Hoy conocí un príncipe y me estaba acordando de eso- le dije.

-Me parece que Edmund y yo vamos a tener que espantarte los pretendientes nuevamente- dijo el.

Cuando Peter dijo eso, yo golpee su hombro juguetona mente, el me miro y se resfrego el brazo.

-Te estoy diciendo enserio- el me dijo -No quiero que nuevamente el buzón se llene con invitaciones y cartas para ti de tus pretendientes- el me dijo -La ultima vez que estuvimos aquí, tuvimos que aguantar varios príncipes detrás tuyo y ahora que Lucy esta creciendo va a ser muy difícil con las dos -

-Sabes que no necesito que me cuides- le dije un poco molesta.

-Lo se- el dijo -Pero siempre voy a tratar de protegerte-

Peter me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo. Aunque me cueste admitirlo había extrañado estos momentos con mi hermano mayor, me hacia mucha falta las peleas porque el era muy sobre protector conmigo. Aunque amo a mis hermanos menores, tengo una conexión especial con Peter, sera porque somos los mas grandes, pero siempre me sentía feliz cada vez que estaba con el y esos meses largos que no estuve cerca de el me hicieron extrañarlo demasiado.

* * *

¿Que les parece? Tal vez es un capitulo corto, pero me gustaría saber ¿ quieren que empareje Peter y Lilliandil o quieren una nueva chica para el?


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de las crónicas no me pertenecen.

* * *

Peter PV:

Después de lo que me dijo Susan, no sabia como reaccionar, admito que siempre me pareció extraño cuando Susan apareció en Narnia, pero estaba tan contento que todos mis hermanos estaban aquí, que decidí no pensar en ello. Pero ahora le encuentro lógica y me da curiosidad saber cual es la misión de Susan. Para tratar de distraernos decidimos pasar tiempo con mis hermanos menores. Cuando llegamos al comedor, me llamo la atención que había un gran ramo de rosas rojas en la mesa.

-Nuestro castigo comienza- dijo Edmund molesto.

-¿Para quien?- pregunte molesto.

-Para nuestra hermana mayor- dijo Lucy.

Ella agarra la tarjeta de la mano de Edmund y se la dio a Susan, ella empezó a leerla y sonrió cuando leyó la nota.

Susan PV:

Cuando Lucy me dio la nota, sonreí cuando la leí. No podía creer que Caleb me había mandado un ramo de rosas al castillo.

\- _Ni mil rosas rojas_

 _Describirían un_

 _Tercio de tu belleza_ -

Me di cuenta que Edmund y Peter me miraron con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Lucy estaba sonriendo.

-Te lo dije Susan, alguien se entero que estas aquí y te mandaron flores- dijo Peter.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto Edmund.

-Eso no te importa, Edmund- dije sonriendo -Ven Lucy llevamos las flores a mi cuarto-

Agarre el jarrón de flores y nos fuimos a mi habitación para que podamos hablar.

Lucy PV:

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Susan, ella puso el jarrón en su escritorio y yo me senté en su cama.

-¿Quien te mando esas flores?- le pregunte.

-Caleb- ella dijo -un príncipe que conocí hace unos días-

-¿Es guapo?- le pregunte.

-Un poco- ella dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sonreí cuando mi hermana dijo eso, hace mucho que no la veía sonreír, ademas que creo que merece olvidarse de Caspian.

Caspian PV:

Estaba en mi despacho, cuando me llego una invitación, iban a hacer un baile por la llegada del principe Caleb y nos estaban invitando a todos. Tenia que comunicarles esto a los demás para que se preparen. El baile seria en una semana y me alegra pensar que veré a un viejo amigo de mi padre.


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de las crónicas no me pertenecen.

* * *

PV Caspian:

Los días pasaron rápidamente y hoy era la fiesta del príncipe Caleb, al principio Lilliandil no quería ir pero cuando ella supo que los reyes de antaño iban a ir, ella decidió ir también, ahora estábamos todos en el salón esperando a las mujeres. Después de unos minutos apareció Lilliandil con un vestido azul noche, el cuello del vestido era en forma de V y tenía brillos en el cinturón del vestido, ella se había levantado todo el pelo y tenía un collar de diamantes con piedras de color azul.

-Estas hermosa- dijo Peter con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Peter- ella dijo.

Atrás de ella apareció Lucy, ella levaba un vestido color rosa hasta por encima de las rodillas y en la parte de atrás llevaba un tul de un color rosa mas claro, ella llevaba poco maquillaje pero que le hacían resaltar el color de sus ojos. llevaba tacos para que la hiciera ver mas alta y llevaba el pelo suelto con rizos en la puntas, sus hermanos estaban sonriendo.

-Te tendremos que tener vigilada- dijo Peter bromeando.

-Estas muy hermosa, Lucy- dijo Rillian.

El se acerco a ella y la hizo dar una vuelta, ella sonrió y se sonrojo, mi hijo le beso la mano y empezaron a sonreír.

-Ya la felicitaste- dijo Edmund -suelta la mano de mi hermana-

Riley se alejo de ella y Edmund se acerco a su hermana para que el no vuelva a tocarla.

-Ya estamos todos listos- dijo Lilliandil.

-Falta Susan- dijo Lucy -ya debe venir-

En ese momento apareció Susan, ella llevaba usaba vestido rojo, tenia un escote en forma de corazón y como Lucy llevaba el pelo suelto era para un costado, llevaba sus labios pintadas de rojo y tenia una hermosa sonrisa.

Lilliandil Pv:

Me di cuenta que apenas apareció Susan, mi hijo y mi esposo la miraban como si estuvieran viendo una estrella. Los dos estaban embobados y ella no dejaba de sonreír.

-Se nos va a hacer tarde- dije y ellos me miraron.

-Lilliandil tiene razón- dijo Peter -Es hora de irnos-

Ella se acerco a su hermano Peter y nos dirigimos a la fiesta, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allí, vi que Caspian no lo quitaba los ojos de encima a Susan, en cambio mi hijo miraba mucho a Lucy, ella no dejaba de sonreír, me gusta la pareja que ellos hacen, pero lamentablemente no puedo meterme en las decisiones amorosas de mi hijo.

Cuando llegamos la fiesta había comenzado, Caspian y yo fuimos hablar con nuestros amigos y aliados y los reyes de antaño fueron a pasear un rato por la fiesta. Me di cuenta que en toda la conversación Caspian estuvo buscando todo el tiempo con la mirada a Susan, pero ella había desaparecido y no pude evitar sonreír.

Susan Pv:

Después que llegamos a las fiestas, mis hermanos se separaron de mi, Peter y Edmund fueron a coquetear con chicas y Lucy fue a hablar con una amiga que tenia, yo me quede sola mientras miraba el castillo.

\- ¿Me permite esta pieza, hermosa dama?- escuche que alguien me pregunto.

Me di la vuelta y sonreí cuando vi que se trataba de Caleb, el estaba estirando su mano y esperaba mi respuesta, yo sonreí y acepte su mano, hace mucho que no estaba en Narnia y me habia olvidado de como eran los bailes de aquí y me sentía avergonzada.

\- Confía en mi- dijo Caleb - y déjate llevar por la musica-

\- Lo haré - le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

El puso su mano derecha en mi cintura y agarro mi mano, en ningún momento mire para abajo solo me concentre en la música y deje que Caleb me guiara en el baile. Cuando la canción termino, el beso mi mano y salimos a caminar un poco, me di cuenta que estaba nervioso.

\- ¿ Te gustaron las rosas ?- el me pregunto cuando se animo.

\- Son hermosas - le dije - Al igual que el poema -

\- Ninguno se comparan contigo - dijo el - Escucha Susan, nunca había sentido esto por nadie y quiero averiguar que es me gustaría pedirte una oportunidad para conocernos mejor -

Admito que eso me sorprendió, no pensé que fuera tan determinado Caleb.

\- No se si solo llegaremos a ser amigos o algo mas- dijo el - pero de lo que si estoy seguro que quiero averiguarlo- el agarro mi mano y me miro a los ojos.

Sinceramente no sabia que responder, Caleb era guapo y caballeroso pero no creo que estaba preparada para tener una relación, aunque se que no debería sentirlo, aun amo a Caspian y no quiero lastimar a alguien, solo para intentar olvidarme de el.

\- Deberíamos conocernos mejor - le dije a Caleb.

\- Lo se - el me dijo sonriendo - Solo quiero llegar a conocerte mejor -

\- Lo haremos - le dije sonriendo.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver a la fiesta, no quiero preocupar a tus hermanos - el me dijo.

Yo sonreí cuando dijo eso y volvió a besar mi mano. Cuando entramos nuevamente al salón donde estaba el baile, Caleb me guiño el ojo y después se fue el era el invitado de honor no podía pasar todo su tiempo conmigo.

\- Veo que ya conociste al príncipe Caleb- me di la vuelta y vi que era Piter,

\- Si, lo conocí hace unos días- le dije.

\- Susan- dijo Lucy - No me digas que el es -

Yo le hice una seña a mi hermana para que no diga que el fue quien me mando las flores y ella me guiño el ojo, eso hizo fruncir el ceño de mi hermano mayor. Pero dijo nada y solo me miro, sabia que después tendría que explicarle. La fiesta se termino después de la medianoche y cada invitado volvió a su reino, Caleb nos agradeció por haber estado en la fiesta y después regresamos al reino.

Cuando llegamos al reino, me sentía feliz, me gusto ver a Rillian con mi hermana y me gusto bailar con Caleb, es tan diferente a los chicos que conocí en mi vida en Inglaterra o en Narnia. Cuando fui a mi habitación, Lucy fue detrás de mi con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Te he visto bailando con Rillian - le dije jugando.

\- Y yo te vi con ese apuesto príncipe - ella me dijo.

\- El es Caleb - ella empezó a sonreír.

\- Le gustas - ella me dijo - No dejo de mirarte en todo el tiempo que estabas con nosotros -

\- Lo se - le dije - El me pidió una oportunidad -

\- ¿ Que vas a hacer ?- ella me pregunto.

\- No lo se - le dije - Hay cosas mas importante que tengo que hacer antes de salir con un chico -

\- ¿ Porque no ?- ella pregunto - Eres hermosa a menos que sigas enamorada de Caspian -

\- No te puedo mentir, Lu- le dije - Verlo de nuevo me hizo recordar los sentimientos que tenia olvidado, pero el esta casado y tiene un hijo -

\- Pero sigue enamorado de ti - ella me dijo.

\- No importa eso - le dije - El ya hizo su vida, ahora yo tengo que hacer la mía sea aquí o en Inglaterra -

-¡No! - Ella dijo y me abrazo fuertemente - No quiero que te vayas de Narnia -

\- No puedo prometerte algo que no se si va a pasar - le dije - Pero te prometo que todo el tiempo que este aquí, tu, mis hermanos y yo vamos a pasar buenos momentos-

\- Lo se, Su - ella me dijo - Siempre cumples tus promesas-

Lucy apoyo su cabeza en mi regazo y yo pase mis manos por su pelo hasta que me quede dormida, mientras pensaba que iba a hacer con mi vida.

* * *

 **¿ Que les parece ? Por fin he actualizado, espero que les guste.**


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de las crónicas no me pertenecen.

* * *

Susan Pv:

Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta que ya era de día y que Lucy se había quedado dormida en mi regazo y yo apoyada contra la pared, la desperté dulcemente y después se fue a su habitación a cambiarme, después que ella se fue, me di una ducha, me cambie y baje a desayunar, allí estaban esperándome mis hermanos, Caspian Liliandil y Rillian que estaba hablando con Lucy animadamente.

\- Edmund quería ir a despertarte - dijo Peter sonriendo.

Yo puse los ojos, como siempre mi hermano menor siempre tenia mucha hambre, algunas veces le decíamos que había ido una batalla en Narnia y que no había comido durante todo ese tiempo. Todos empezamos a desayunar y yo empece a hablar con mis hermanos, cuando estábamos a punto de terminar el desayuno apareció un soldado.

-¿ Que ocurre?- pregunto Caspian.

\- Telegrama para la reina Susan - dijo el soldado y se acerco a mi para darme la carta - del príncipe Caleb -

Peter Pv:

Después que el soldado se fue, mi hermana sonrió cuando vio la carta, ella termino su desayuno y después se fue, Lucy se fue detrás de ella, seguramente ella sabia algo.

\- Parece que Susan es buena conquistando hombres - dijo Lilliandil - ese príncipe la conoció ayer y ya le esta mandando carta -

-Lilliandil - dijo Caspian molesto.

\- Digo la verdad - dijo ella - no le basto solo enamorarte a ti, después fue por mi hijo y ahora por el hijo del príncipe vecino -

Después que dijo eso Rillian llamaron su atención, Edmund me hizo una seña y los dejamos a los tres "hablando" del tema.

-¿Porque crees que dijo eso Lilliandil ?- me pregunto Edmund.

-No lo se, hermano - le dije sinceramente - pero lo vamos a averiguar.-

Tenia ganas de hablar con Susan, pero sabia que ella no me iba a decir nada, se que ella no es una niña pero no puedo evitarlo no quiero que mi hermana sufra, ella sufrió mucho cuando se enamoro de Caspian y después no pudieron estar juntos y no quiero volver a verla de esa forma.

Lucy Pv:

Aun no podía creerlo mi hermana iba a tener una cita con el príncipe, he aprovechado mientras ella elegía la ropa en leer la carta y es tan romántica, espero que ese chico pueda hacer olvidar a mi hermana de Caspian. Cuando ella ya estaba lista, salio de la habitación, no se había puesto nada que llamaba la atención, porque mi hermana no lo necesita.

Cuando ella se fue yo decidí ir a mi habitación, me prepare porque Rillian me había invitado a dar una vuelta en caballo por Narnia. Mientras me arreglaba, alguien golpeo la puerta, fui a abrir y vi que se trataba de mi hermanos.

\- No voy a decirles nada acerca de la carta de Susan - les dije.

\- Somos sus hermanos tenemos derecho a saberlo - dijo Edmund.

-y e lla tiene derecho a tener una vida privada - le dije.

\- Lu - dijo Peter - se que Susan es grande pero sabes que ninguno de nosotros queremos que vuelva a sufrir -

Cuando Peter dijo eso, yo los mire y me sentí culpable, fue muy difícil para Susan dejar Narnia y después saber que Caspian se había casado, ella sufrió mucho, había entrado en una fuerte depresión, todas las personas que la conocíamos estaban preocupados por ella, yo creo que por eso ella empezó a decir que Narnia no existía y que solo fue un juego de niños.

\- Si se algo se los diré - le dije.

En ese momento apareció Rillian por la puerta que estaba abierta, yo sonreí cuando lo vi, pero mis hermanos fruncieron el ceño.

\- ¿ Estas lista, Lucy ?- el me pregunto.

\- Claro Rillian - dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Mire a mis hermanos, ellos salieron de mi habitación, pero antes le hicieron una seña a Rillian y después salimos nosotros, cuando llegamos a las caballerizas, el me ayudo a subir a su caballo y después el subió al caballo de su madre, seguramente Susan se llevo mi caballo. Solo esperaba que mi hermana se divirtiera mucho en la cita con Caleb y después me contara lo que haya pasado.

* * *

 **¿ Que les parece ? En el próximo capitulo pondré la cita de Susan y Lucy, si es lo que quieren, como siempre me gustaría saber su opinión.**


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de las crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **\- Susan y Caleb -**

Susan estaba nerviosa la razón fue que nunca había tenido una cita real, había conocido a varios chicos guapos y muchos la invitaban, pero siempre se escudaba que su hermano mayor era muy celoso, o tenia muchas cosas que hacer, o cualquier cosa para que el chico pierda el interés en ella, siempre funcionaba salvo el primo de una de sus amigas que seguía insistiendo, pero esto era diferente.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Caleb le tapo los ojos con una venda y le agarro la mano, mientras caminaban Susan estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba no ver por donde iba, cuando llegaron al lugar, el le saco la venda y ella vio que habían ido a una parte lejana de Narnia, nunca había estado aquí pero era completamente hermoso.

\- Espero que te guste - dijo Caleb.

Donde ella estaba parada había un camino de flores que a ella le gustaba, el agarro su mano y ambos empezaron a caminar, cuando se detuvieron quedo impresionada por la vista, ellos estaban en un pequeño velero y todo estaba perfecto, había otro camino de flores, pero esta vez de sus flores favoritas, que llevaba a una mesa para dos, cuando llegaron a la mesa, el abrió su silla y ella se sentó, el se sentó enfrente de Susan.

\- ¿ Como sabia cuales eran mis flores favoritas ? - ella pregunto.

\- Un pequeño pajarito me lo dijo - dijo con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente supo quien había sido ese pajarito, ambos empezaron a hablar para conocerse mejor, Susan sabia que el era muy agradable y muy caballeroso, pero aun estaba indecisa.

Cuando ellos habían terminado de comer, el se levanto de la mesa y estiro su mano, ella la acepte y cuando hizo eso, empezó a sonar música romántica, ambos empezaron a bailar y después de unos minutos, ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Caleb, podía escuchar su latido de corazón.

\- Eres la mujer mas bella que alguna vez he conocido - dijo el y ella lo miro.

Nunca nadie me había dicho eso y ella no podía dejar de sonreír, cuando la canción termino ambos se volvieron a sentar y el saco una guitarra, ella sonrió cuando el empezó a tocar la canción que estaba tocando era dedicada a Susan, hablaba sobre sus bellos ojos y de su cabellera negra como la noche y de lo benévola que era, cuando termino el le dio un pequeño beso.

\- Eres hermosa Susan - el dijo.

\- Quiero conocerte mejor - ella le dijo y el la miro.

\- ¿ Estas diciendo lo que yo creo que estas diciendo ? - el le pregunto.

\- Si - ella dijo.

El se acerco nuevamente a Susan y le dio un beso mas a apasionado, cuando se separaron ambos estaban riendo, siguieron hablando hasta que se había hecho de noche y Caleb la acompaño hasta el castillo.

 **\- Rillian y Lucy -**

Ellos habían ido a cabalgar nada fuera de lo común, o eso era lo que creía ella, Rillian la llevo hasta a la mitad del bosque donde alguna vez se había luchado con los Telmarinos, ambos decidieron ir un día de Picnic.

Lucy estuvo muy sorprendida porque el la había invitado, ella sabia que el sentía cosas por su hermana y por primera vez en su vida decidió hacerle frente a sus dudad y le pregunto porque la invito.

\- Siempre estuviste ahí para mi - el le dijo - y cuando conocí a tu hermana digamos que me propuse a mi mismo intentar averiguar que es lo que le vio mi padre y cuando empece conocerla lo entendí, pero no eran mis sentimientos de verdad, siempre me gustaste Lucy, pero creí que -

El no pudo seguir hablando porque Lucy le dio un beso, todo el mundo sabia que ella era la valiente, pero cuando se trataba del amor era muy tímida apesar de que ha tenido varios príncipes y chicos normales interesados en ella.

Rillian al principio estaba sorprendido, pero después le devolvió el beso con gusto, el corazón de ambos se escuchaba fuertemente y cuando se separaron empezaron a reírse, ambos estaban muy nerviosos.

El resto de la tarde empezaron a hablar de diversas cosas y de vez en cuando Rillian la interrumpía con un beso, Lucy miraba para abajo pero de apoco se acostumbraba a las interrupciones de Rillian.

Cuando ellos volvieron Peter y Edmund le hicieron muchas preguntas, pero ella estaba en una nube para prestarle atención a sus molestos hermanos, solo quería hablar con Susan.


End file.
